Blue Cat
by Kuri-chan713
Summary: :AkuRoku::Yaoi: sometime's you just want to runaway from things. Other times, you can't help but stay, When the one you love is soon to be gone, what more is left for you? The sky may grow gray and your heart may break, but you will go on.


I remember when we were just small children; the very day we met. It'd all been over a dumb stuffed-animal. I'd been playing with the soft blue cat and suddenly, a little boy who couldn't have been much older than me with bright red hair came up and, much to my horror ripped the toy from my hands. I remember throwing a fit over it and screaming and crying until the boy finally gave it back and even after I sat and glared at him. The next day he'd offered me some of his cookies as a peace treaty.

At first, being as stubborn as I am, I threw the cookies back in his astonished face and proceeded to ignore him. But he proved to be just as stubborn.

Every day for the next three weeks he attempted to gain my friendship. When I'd finally had enough I'd started yelling at him and when even that didn't stop his persistence, I'd broken down crying.

When I look back on it now, I realize just how whiny I must have been as a child. And to think that he was willing to comfort my crying even after the way I'd treated him amazes me to this day. It was then that he told me that we were going to be best friends.

It turned out that he was right. We'd been there for each other through bad grades to first break-ups to his recent engagement. That leads me to where I am now. Out on the beach, watching the waves, drowning in my memories.

The sky ways a dark grey and the water was choppy. I'm the only one foolish enough to be out here on a day like this. But knowing that, I also knew no one would come looking for me here. I needed to think, a place to sob out my sorrows. I had be get out my feelings now in order to appear fine at the wedding tomorrow.

Ah, the wedding. The current source of my heartache. I'd always known the day would come when he'd give his heart away to someone else for all eternity, but that doesn't mean I'd been prepared mentally for when he came rushing into my apartment claiming that _she'd _asked _him_. That had made me laugh. If she'd waited for him to ask, it would have never happened. But then, the whole thing really hit me.

My best friend was getting married. And I'd never had the guts to tell him how I felt.

I'd had many chances to explain my love to him, but I'd never taken the risk. At first, and for the longest time, I didn't even realize that what I felt went further than friendship. When it was made apparent how I felt (thanks you Sora for blurting it out at the dinner table), I'd set myself in the mind frame to tell him. After all, what was the worst that could happen?

My brother assured me that my best friend felt the same for me and that it'd been obvious for the longest time.

The next day, I'd gone looking for him before class. He'd found me instead. Before I could get a word out, he'd told me that he'd been asked out. The look on his face was so happy and his smile was huge. I didn't have the heart to say anything after that. When I got home and started crying my eyes out on my brothers chest as he apologized for having said anything.

I guess my heart died a little that day. Every time I saw them kiss or hold hands, I felt it cringed and it would die some more.

Eventually, I got used to seeing the man I loved with another, but no matter how much I tried to force and fool myself, I couldn't move on. He'd been there for me nearly my whole life and I'd loved him for more than half of it.

Soon I found out that she had been with another, someone who she'd loved with all her heart, but he'd been in an accident and had been in a coma for the past three years and the doctor said there wasn't much of a chance that he'd ever wake up, prompting he to find someone else.

What I couldn't understand was why I couldn't be happy. Had I done something in a past life that had made me deserve this now? My brother was happy and loved by the one he held dearest, all my friends held their significant others and now the only one who I'd ever truly felt for was going to be bound to someone forever.

Looking down at the invite in my hand, tears made their way down my cheeks. When I first received it in the mail a week ago, I'd called in sick to work, locked my door and sat in the darkness of my room. Now, the day before I was supposed to see his bride walk down the aisle, I was out here my eyes dripping like waterfalls and choked sobs escaping my mouth.

At least the weather reflected my mood.

If the wedding came in a million years, it would still be too soon. Maybe I shouldn't even go. I'd probably start crying half way through the ceremony. Being the best man meant that I'd be up at the front and that I'd have to give a speech for them. No way could I do that. I'd rather die than witness it.

The fake smiles, the happiness that I know I could never truly achieve. It was all becoming too much for me to handle anymore. Was I honestly supposed to do that for the rest of my life? After they were married, they'd be so happy. And when they have their first child.

I can see it already and I can honestly tell you it makes my physically sick. Is it wrong to wish for them to break up? I think it is, but I just can't help myself.

I had to leave. As much as it pains me, as much as it breaks my heart and kills my soul, his happiness meant more to me than anything else in the world.

I clenched my fists. If that happiness is found with someone else, then so be it.

Sighing, I take a few steps back and look up to the cloudy sky.

"You'll never understand just how much I love you, Axel" I whisper to the clouds. A few more minutes pass before I decided to go. My truck was all packed from when I'd subconsciously made the decision earlier to go and find a new life.

Turning, my hands went up to wipe my tears. Then I froze. Standing in front of me, tall as ever and bright red hair blowing slightly in the wind, was the very reason for my sorrows. I felt the warmth leave my skin and I knew how bad I must look. He just stood there, his eyes filled with sadness that reflected my own. He was holding his cell phone in his hand and his car keys in the other.

"I was trying to call you." He said quietly. "Your phone was off." I nodded even though it wasn't truly a question. _Please oh please oh please don't let him have heard my pathetic excuse of a confession to the wind._ My eyes were still wet and red.

"You're crying." That was a dumb thing to say, and I was about to tell him so, but the words wouldn't leave my mouth. Instead, I turned my head away from him and started walking towards the parking lot. I knew he'd follow, as I'd said before, he's stubborn. I made it all the way to my truck before he grabbed my elbow as I reached for the door.

"I wanted to tell you something. About the wedding. Xion's ex just came out of his coma." He stopped and took a deep breathe. "We called it off. She still loves him." I still didn't turn around, though my hopes rose right then. It wasn't enough to help much. There's no way that he'd love me back or that he'd get over her that quick. I wrenched my arm out of his grasp and opened my door. Once I was settled and about to start the truck, the passenger door opened and the red head hopped in.

"Get out." My voice was shaky.

"No. I wanna talk." He stated defiantly, crossing his arms over his chest and looking out the front window.

_Fine then, _I thought. _ Then I guess you'll just have to leave town with me. _ My lack of response didn't deter him though.

"I'm not nearly as upset about it as I should be." He continued as I started driving down the road. "I mean, sure I cared about her and all, but it didn't exactly break me when we called it off."

The next five minutes were spent in silence. I knew the silence wouldn't last though.

"Did you mean what you said?" This was what I was dreading. I didn't turn to meet his eyes even as I felt his boring into the side of my head. I didn't speak either, not that before I'd been the most talkative.

"Roxas." His hand reached out and took my face as we came to a red light, forcing me to look at him. His green eyes were shimmering. Slowly I nodded. Then he dropped my face and chuckled. I looked away, feeling new tears prick my eyes. He was laughing at me. I barely registered his voice as he began talking this time.

"Maybe that's why I wasn't too sad when we broke up. Maybe that's why I feel like I'm already over her." He laughed again. "Maybe that's why I kept staring at you in then showers at school. Sad that I only just figured it out now, really." I told that my mind to ignore his words- … wait… what was that about a shower? I pulled over and it was my turn to look at him. My eyes widened as he reached out and wiped the trails of salt water on my face.

"Roxy," This time when he paused, he had all my attention. "I think I love you too." At that moment I think I went into shock. Was this just a dream? Had I fallen asleep at the wheel and died? Was I on drugs? The last one I shook out of my head. No fucking way. I wasn't even able to react when his lips pressed against mine. The only thing that went through my mind way: DOES. NOT. COMPUTE.

Eventually though, I was able to move again. Even if this was a lie or some crazy dream, I was going to take full opportunity of this. I was going to take this risk and try to grab my chance at happiness.

As the kisses got hotter and wilder, I sent a little prayer and thank you to what had been the reason for our first meeting; that stupid stuffed blue cat.

**Kitsune: I don't know why I wrote this. It seems so cliché to me. I was upset and really felt like pouring my emotions out onto a page.**

**Ookami: Ownership of the kingdom hearts characters goes to SquareEnix and Disney… I guess… **

**Kitsune: Thanks for reading this. I'm debating about making a second chapter or not… So if you want one, just message me!**


End file.
